Strip Search
by bellabee66
Summary: AH Officer Masen is the newest addition to the Forks Police Dept. He's been warned about the Chief's daughter. He finds himself pulling her over for speeding. Just how far will Bella go to get out of a ticket? Yummy goodness with twist of LEMON!


**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**A/N: This is the one-shot I donated to fics for Nashville. We raised ****$7,497 toward Tennessee/Nashville Flood Relief. Thank you so much for donating to such a wonderful cause. **

**I want to give a huge shout out to ****andrewslove0491**** and ****Coreenm**** over at PTB. It was really great to work with ****Project Team Beta**** on this. They are awesome! Thank you so much for all your comments and suggestions. **

**Summary: **A/H (ONE-SHOT)Officer Masen is the newest addition to the Forks Police Dept. He's been warned about the Chief's daughter. All too soon he finds himself pulling her over for speeding. Just how far will Bella go to get out of a ticket? Yummy goodness with a _TWIST _of LEMON.

**

* * *

**

ONE-SHOT: Strip Search

**EPOV**

I haven't moved from this damn spot, behind this damn desk, in over six hours. It's well after one in the afternoon, and I'm still sitting here surrounded by mounds of paperwork. Shit, no one stopped to explain all the details that go into my everyday routines. _No, let the rookie figure it out on his own._ How in the hell was I suppose to know that every significant call we go on gets a detailed report?

Domestic fights, traffic accidents, shopliftings, alarm soundings...all get a report.

Then there is evidence paperwork if we seize any evidence, juvenile paperwork if we deal with a juvenile, fingerprint cards to fill out if there's an arrest, tow paperwork if a car gets towed, traffic summonses, sworn affidavits for warrants, information forms to the prosecutor, etc.

Then there is the paperwork not related to calls; Memos to the boss about various events, requisitions for equipment, maintenance for the vehicles, sign out forms for tasers or radar equipment, logs of our daily activity not covered by the reports, it never ends.

There is a lot of paperwork in this job. If I had known that I'd be spending more time behind a desk than chasing bad guys, I probably would've chosen a different career. I thought Law Enforcement meant just that; I'd be out there, in action, enforcing the law. Nope, I'm stuck behind this freaking desk covered in paperwork.

Closing my eyes, I drop my chin to my chest in frustration, and my fingers attempt to pull my hair out. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. A growl erupts from my chest. "Damn, fucking paperwork," I grumble loudly.

Someone chuckles. _What the hell?_ As soon as I raise my head, I instantly regret my previous statement. There he stands with his shoulder propped against the doorframe. His arms are locked tight across his chest, and a tight-lipped smile beams on his face. He's trying his best not to laugh. _Oh, he thinks this is funny._

Narrowing my eyes, I don't find anything about this situation humorous, and swallowing slowly, I stand from my seat. "Chief Swan," I acknowledge.

"Masen," he nods. "I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing."

"I'd be doing a hell of a lot better if I wasn't told at the last minute that all this shit had to be done by the end of the week."

The Chief definitely finds this situation funny. He's the only one who knows who I really am, and that reason alone makes this situation even funnier for him.

"I'm sorry," he tries to compose himself. "Masen, I know you've been here less than a week, but Emmett was the only person on the force without a partner."

I have a feeling there's a reason Emmett doesn't have a partner. "Yeah, well I think he should at least explain this office's daily paperwork process." I pinch the bridge of my nose and attempt come to terms with the fact that I'm having this conversation with my boss. _Keep it together Edward. He's your boss, and yelling will only make things worse. _

"He just walks in here this morning and hands me all this." I motion to the mountains of paper on my desk. "Then he turns around and laughs on his way out," I huff. "I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Oh, no, Emmett went out with Garrett earlier," he snickers.

"Yeah, and left me with the shit work," I seethe.

"Trust me, it gets better," he mumbles.

"You do realize I had a really great job with the New York Police Department? You do realize if it wasn't for my wife I wouldn't be here," I state. She's the reason I took this job. We moved here because she wanted to be close to our families and away from the hustle and the bustle of the city.

"I am well aware of that, Masen," he chuckles as his cheeks tinge pink. "Go on, take a break. Get away from it for a while. There's coffee in the break room." With that being said he turns and proceeds to laugh his way down the hall.

I make my way into the break room and pour myself a cup of coffee. I realize that every station is operated differently. They all have their own way of doing things. However, I can't seem to understand why this small town has so much paperwork. Hell, even in New York we didn't have this many papers to push.

Several guys I haven't really met yet are sitting around a small table in the center of the room. They're joking and laughing about something. With my back turned to them, I roll my eyes, because I assume they are laughing at the new guy and his situation. They don't have a clue who I am. My family thinks it's best that way. I have to agree because I don't want any special treatment. I want everyone to accept me for who I am and not who I'm related to. That would only make things even more difficult for me.

This is so not what I need right now. I want to be behind the wheel of a car with adrenaline pumping through my veins, serving justice - Not standing here in a room full of strangers making fun of the rookie.

"Masen, it is Masen right?" One of them calls out.

Breathing out my nose I turn and calmly answer, "Yeah, Edward Masen." I walk over and extend my hand.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock," he replies with a smirk. It seems like I should recognize that name. His handshake is firm, and he winks at me. _What the fuck? Has he recognized me?_

He arches his eyebrow, shakes his head, smiles, and motions for me to join them.

He introduces the rest of the guys around the table. "Eric, Tyler, and Mike," he points them out individually. Eric appears older than the rest of the guys, maybe in his mid-forties. Tyler is slightly younger. Mike and Jasper are probably in their mid-twenties like me.

As soon as I pull up a seat, Mike speaks up. "Hey, man," he elbows Tyler. "Did you hear who's moving back into town?"

"No, man, who?" Tyler answers.

"The Chief's daughter," Mike states in pride. Jasper's eyes cut over to me as I take a sip of my coffee. "Yea, she's graduated now, and she's coming back this week, I think. We haven't seen her in what four, maybe five years."

"Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with," Tyler smirks. "She was a couple years behind me in high school. Man, she was the one to be seen with."

"She thought she owned this town because her daddy's the Chief of Police," Eric chimed in. "I remember escorting her home many times over because she wasn't in any condition to drive. Attitude I tell you, I hope she's had an adjustment over these last few years."

"You know what this means," Mike states. "Bella's back, and she's gonna be on the prowl. Maybe I just might get the chance I deserved back in high school."

Jasper coughs and spews his coffee across the table, "Not in a million years Newton," he chokes. "She wouldn't have anything to do with you then, and I bet you a million dollars she won't have anything to do with you now. Besides, I think she's seeing someone. Alice keeps in touch with her and the last I heard she was talking about getting married."

The entire table erupts with laughter and snorts. "Bella Swan, married, I don't think so. That wildflower will never settle down. She never dated anyone steady in high school, and I heard she was even more rebellious in college," Tyler says.

"What I wouldn't give to have been one of the guys she was being rebellious with," Mike says as he tosses his head back.

I furrow my brow at him. How dare someone talk about a woman that way? I was raised to speak about women with respect. _Asshole._

"Eddie, my man, you have to see this girl. I'm telling you, she's like sex on legs. Long brown mahogany hair, deep chestnut eyes, peaches and cream skin, and the sweetest little voice you ever heard. She could talk her way out of anything with that voice."

Tyler speaks up, "Yeah, we all know she's talked her way out of more tickets and fines than anyone I know."

"I'd like to _nail_ her, if you know what I mean," Mike utters.

"Nail who, Newton?" The Chief asks as he enters the room. Everyone at the table falls silent. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh, um…nothing Chief," Mike stutters. "We were just talking about an actress on TV last night."

"Okay," Chief Swan replies. "Agh, Jasper. Bella called, and she wanted me to tell you that she's meeting Alice for lunch this afternoon."

"I thought she wasn't coming until later this week," Jasper questions.

"Yeah, well, you know how stubborn she can be," everyone at the table chuckles. "She caught an earlier flight. This morning I had Emmett and Garrett drop her Mustang off at the airport," the Chief looks at me and smiles.

"Oh, Hell no! Not her Mustang. Are you insane?" Tyler retorts. He spins in his chair and looks over at Chief Swan. "Are you trying to put me into early retirement? You know how she drives that thing. Charlie, I bet you fifty bucks she's pulled over before she even makes it through town."

Finally I speak up in question, "Her Mustang? A Mustang is just a Mustang. What makes this one so different?"

Everyone sits and stare at me while Chief Swan chuckles to himself. Apparently he finds this amusing. I've got a lot of questions for him but now's not the time, nor the place.

The Chief nods at Jasper. "Explain to the rookie, Jazz. Apparently, he's not familiar with the legendary Stang." He stops and looks over at me. "I keep forgetting there's so much you don't know." I cock my eyebrow in question as he walks back towards his office.

"It's been years since we've had someone on the force that's not from here. Everyone who lives here knows all about that car. It's a 1969 Ford Mustang, red with white racing stripes. Charlie has had it since he was in high school. It was something he and his dad worked on together. He raced it many times over. So far, no one's ever come close to beating it. It's wicked fast," Jasper laughs. "He passed it on to Bella when she turned sixteen. Every time we turned around, she was being pulled over."

"Little Tinker, she was always looking for a race," he smiles.

"Little Tinker?" I question.

"Yeah, those of us who knew her called her Tinker. Her name is Isabella, Bella to some. However, her closest friends call her Tinker because she wasn't your typical girly girl. So we made fun of her all the time. Alice would try to dress her up, and man, she'd put up the biggest fight you've ever seen. So we all started calling her Tinker. Like TinkerBell, the fairy, because she was anything but a fairy."

He seems lost in thought. "We all grew up down the street from one another. I haven't heard from her in years. Like I said Alice, my fiancée, kept up with her and saw her a time or two when she was in college."

"Tinker…Well, I bet you anything I will be TINKERING around with her," Newton brags. "We would've gotten together if she hadn't moved away."

I refuse to sit here and listen to this asshat. "I've got work to do. I'll catch up with ya later." Shoving my chair back, I stomp out of the room. Anger is rolling off of me as I look down at my wedding band. Newton's lucky my wife didn't hear some of the things he was saying. If there's one thing she can't stand it's men degrading women.

Walking back into my office, I slam down into my chair. Damn it, paperwork is still here. Not only do I have to finish this shit, but I'm supposed to meet my family in a few hours.

I hate this. I pick up the frame on my desk and stare at the photo. It's a black and white picture of me, my wife, and our eight-month-old son. God, I miss her. I've not seen her in three damn days, and it's killing me.

Jake and I came three days ago while she stayed in New York to coordinate the movers. _It's only two more days, Edward. Two more days._ I decided to go ahead and start working immediately, while mom watches Jake. She's only seen him once since he was born because work and life in general got in the way.

"Masen, line one," Heidi calls out.

I pick up the phone "Masen." A huge smile crosses my face. "Hey, Tanya. How are things going?"

"Oh, Edward, things are great. The movers will be here soon. I am so excited. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, me too. I feel like it's been forever." The Chief passes by my office. "Look, I need to go. Can I call you when I get to Mom's?"

"Mom's? Why aren't you going to the house?"

"Mom insists I eat with the family because I'm here ALL ALONE."

"Oh, you won't be alone for long," she chuckles.

"Yeah, I know, can't wait to see you. I love you."

"Love you too," she whispers.

There's a slight rap at my door. "I hear your dad's decided to take the Chief of Staff position at the hospital," the Chief whispers.

Silently I just nod. "Well, why don't you get outta here and go celebrate with your family."

My family just recently moved from Chicago to Seattle a few months ago. My father is the best brain surgeon in the country. He decided to move to Washington and apply for the Chief of Staff because my wife's family isn't far from here. She encouraged me to take this job to be closer to our families. So, on a wing and a prayer, we packed up and moved across the country.

"You know, if you need a few days to help your wife settle in, just let me know."

"Chief Swan, your daughter's on line two," Heidi's voice blares through the intercom.

He looks over at me and asks, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all," I reply. I find myself smiling because the Chief's face is tinged red again. He beams brightly as he picks up the phone. "Yes, dear…Uhm…okay…I will tell him."

He hangs up the phone. "I gotta go find Jasper. You go ahead and go home, and celebrate with your family. This paperwork," he laughs, "will be here in the morning." He pauses as he reaches my door. "Masen," he looks at his watch, "Can you make a quick patrol over on Highway 101 North? Prowl around over there for a while and that should finish off your shift."

"Sure," I reply. My Blackberry buzzes in my pocket. Glancing at it, I beam from ear to ear. The ID reads; _SMS message from Mrs. Masen_

**Hey there Handsome. Are you working HARD? I miss you – Mrs. M **

It's been a little over a year since we said I do in a small little church in Vegas. Just the two of us and that was just fine with me. I remember the night I proposed; she insisted on getting married immediately. So, we boarded a plane and were secretly married less than twelve hours later. My body still reacts to seeing my name attached to hers. _MINE._

**No just heading over to patrol for a while, then heading over to moms. –Mr. M**

**I'll let you go. Don't want to get the "Rookie" into trouble. ;) I'm packing- Be Safe, Kisses to Jake for me and call me later. – HMBS xx Mrs. M**

**Will do – HMBS F xx Mr. M**

HMBS was our thing. Heart, Mind, Body, Soul, Forever. I remember telling her that the night we first meet. I was drunk off my ass when I first saw her. She took my breath away. I was so taken by her, I staggered up to where she sat at the bar and told her, "You just stole my not only my heart, but my mind, body, and my soul." That was three years ago, and I knew even then she was it for me.

After driving around for twenty minutes, I pull my cruiser off to the side of the highway. My phone buzzes, another text.

**Oh, Edward the things I want to do to you. –Mrs. M**

See, that's one of the main reasons I was infatuated with my wife. I never knew when she was going to send me a picture, a text, or something to remind me of what I have at home. She always keeps me on my toes.

Before I could reply, my phone rings, "Masen."

"Edward, I really miss you," she purrs. "I needed to take a break. Are you alone, somewhere where you can _TALK?_" Her emphasis on the word talk isn't lost on me. Her voice alone makes me have to shift my pants.

"Yes, baby, I'm sitting here on the side of the road, killing time until my shift ends."

"So you're not working…_HARD_?" Her voice whispers the word "hard", and I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat.

"Well, let's just say that it's picking up at the moment."

"Really, is that a problem?" she coos. "Do you need me to give you a hand?"

Ugh, it's been too long, and I really can't handle her talking to me this way, especially when I haven't seen her in a couple days. "Oh, honey, I'd give anything for you to give me a hand right now."

"I'd be willing to give you a hand, a mouth, maybe a warm and wet place for you to bury your problem into." _Oh, my, What did she just say? _She always sends messages here and there, but I've never heard her actually talk dirty with me over the phone. I'm so hard; I'm surprised I've not burst out of my pants yet.

My mouth gapes open, and I attempt to respond, but an engine roaring in the distance grabs my attention. Blurry streaks of red and white pass me, flying down the highway._ DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. NOT. NOW._

I flip on the lights and hit the siren. "Babe, I gotta go. I will call you when I get to mom's." She giggles on the other end of the phone before she hangs up. Yes, she's well aware that I have to work in the condition she put me in.

Several moments later, the red Mustang turns onto a dirt road. Well, if a chase is what they want, then a chase is what they're gonna get. I grab the radio and have dispatch run the plates.

Rose's voice alerts me, "Officer Masen, did you say red Mustang with white racing stripes?"

"Yes, Rose, please run the plates," I command.

"Officer Masen, I don't need to run those plates. That's the Chief's daughter's car," she cries out in mocking, "Good luck with that one."

"Rose, Rose?" Shit nothing.

Almost, two miles of nothing, the car pulls over to the side and comes to a stop. _Get it together, Edward._ I adjust myself and try to rearrange the evidence of the discussion I just had with my wife.

Calmly, I step out of the cruiser. Everything the guys said at the station comes rushing into my mind. At this point I try to prepare myself for anything. _Game face, Masen, I don't care if she is the Chief's daughter._

I casually stroll up to the driver side of the vehicle. The window is already down, and I bend over to look inside the car. The most beautiful voice I have ever heard rings through the air. "Is there a problem, Officer?"

Opening my mouth, I attempt to speak._ License and registration please, license and registration… come on, you can say it-use your words._ My words are lost as I'm met with the deepest pair of chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" she repeats.

I gaze upon her face, her heart shaped face, absolutely exquisite. Her perfect little brows are furrowed in confusion. Her plumps pink lips are slightly parted. Dark shades of mahogany and chestnut, windblown hair flows over her shoulders. My eyes trail back to her mouth, and her teeth are wrapped over her bottom lip with worry.

Noticing her lips makes me realize she had said something. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"Is there a problem?" Her eyes travel to my badge, "Officer Masen." Her pink tongue darts across lips, and her teeth scrape against her bottom lip. _Oh…my…that…lip! Get it together, Masen; you have a job to do. You are a married man for Christ sake._

"Uh, license and registration please," I ask as my tone drops an octave. There is this strange surge of energy in the air. It's so strong, it forces the hairs on my arms to stand on end.

She smiles shyly and reaches into her dash. I peer over her shoulder and notice a small container in her glove box. _No, that can't be. Is that what I think it is?_ She hands me the papers I requested.

I glance at her license and immediately scowl. _What the hell is she trying to pull?_ "MISS SWAN," I address her firmly, "Please, step out of the vehicle."

She complies, and I really wish I hadn't asked her to do that. It's like everything is happening in slow motion. Her tiny hand opens the door, and a red high heel shoe peeps out and lands on the ground. _Holy shit I'm in trouble!_

Her long, lean legs go on for miles, and a black skirt is barely covering a very firm looking tight ass. Silky shoulders are barely covered in a tiny black tank, and it appears as if – Oh, some one up there doesn't like me - she's not wearing a bra. Her hair tumbles sideways as she shuts the door and leans against her car. HOLY SHIT!

Where in the hell is she going dressed like that in the middle of the day? I guess the buzz around the station this morning wasn't exaggerated. My face contorts in anger at this creature before me. It's like she's sent from my own personal hell to torment me. I thought I'd never see anyone more beautiful than my wife…but the vixen goddess before me completely takes my breath away.

The nervous energy shifts to a charged electric current that seems to make my entire body jolt to life. I have felt this kind of electricity before, when I met my wife, but that was nowhere near as powerful as what I am feeling at this precise moment. I adjust myself, discretely, as I try my best to focus on the task at hand.

"Uh…Uh…Please stand here." I point to the trunk of her car. "Place your hands on the trunk of your vehicle, palms down."

Beads of sweat begin to accumulate on the back of my neck. She stands in the exact position I ask and remains calm. "Miss Swan, I huh, need to search your vehicle."

Miss Swan smiles sweetly at me and shrugs. "Whatever you need to do, Officer Masen," her voice drips with sex. She spreads her feet shoulder width apart, and her ass is on perfect display for me. If she bends over just a little more…_STOP that thought right now._

Embarrassingly, I gulp loudly. My hand reaches up and nervously runs through my hair. Walking over, I open the passenger side door and open the glove box. Shit, this wasn't at all what I expected. I pull out the clear Zip-lock bag containing a very suspicious looking white powdery substance. My hands are beginning to clam up. I glance down at my watch and notice that my shift is over.

_DAMN IT. Do the right thing Edward. Call another officer in to help assess the situation. _Maybe I should radio and have Emmett come take her in? I glance down at the ring wrapped around my left finger. My stomach knots with guilt at the thoughts that are passing through my head.

_Keep it professional Masen._ "Miss Swan, would you like to tell me what this is?" I ask, lifting the clear baggie into the air.

She lifts her head, giving me an amazing view of her chest, and bites her lip. Struggling with my self consciousness, I attempt to ignore the surge of desire that is running through my body.

_I want her…_

She must feel the electricity too, because her face tints with the most delicate shade of pink that I've ever seen. God, look at that blush. It spreads over her face, down her throat, and over her chest. _Hum, I want to see just how far that blush goes._

"Hmm, it's not what you think," she innocently replies. "Honestly, Officer Masen, I'm a good girl." She stands up and proceeds to walk, no stalk like a lioness on the prowl, towards me. I cock an eyebrow at her. I can't believe this woman. She's got balls, I'll give her that.

"Miss Swan," I manage to choke out, "hands back on the vehicle please."

She stops inches from me. I can feel the warmth of her breath on my skin. Her back turns towards me, and she bends over, spreading her legs, arching her back as she places her palms back on her car. "Aren't you going to search me? Officer…Masen?" Her voice deepens as it wraps around my name, making it sound erotic as hell.

My teeth clamp shut, my jaw tightens and I take a deep breath. "Miss Swan, I am a married man, an officer of the law, and an employee of your father. I don't think searching you is such a good idea."

"But, Officer Masen, I haven't been SEARCHED in a while," she exhales.

That's it…I can't take any more! I walk up behind her, barely grazing her side with my waist. Reaching over her shoulder, I take her wrist and spin her to face me. She gasps loudly and smirks. "Now that's more like it," she retorts.

My eyes lock with deep chocolate pools that I'd like to lose myself in. My breathing hitches, and a look of shock crosses her face as I clasp the cold, hard, handcuff across her wrist. Her mouth gapes open. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she demands.

"Well, it would appear that I'm arresting the police chief's daughter, Miss Swan. From what I hear no one's ever had the balls to do it." I smirk. "You know, I'm considered the rookie here on the force, and bringing in the notorious Miss Swan would really boost my reputation."

Ever so slowly, I glide my fingers down her left arm. She shivers, and I smile because I elicit that type of reaction from her just using the tips of my fingers. I pull her other arm flush with her right and secure her new metal bracelets in place. "Everyone's been talking about your arrival, and I'm sure they will love your new jewelry." I chuckle darkly.

Her brows furrow as she narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't dare," she snaps.

"Wouldn't I? I love my wife very much, Miss Swan, and I don't think she'd appreciate your advances towards me." Taking her by the elbow, I lead her over to the back of my cruiser. She keeps glancing nervously at me through the corners of her eyes. It would seem as if she's finally met her match.

She abruptly stops as I open the back door for her. Her face falls in defeat, and her voice softens, almost childlike. "Can I at least change my clothes? I really don't want my father to see me in this outfit." Out of nowhere she seems a little apprehensive, timid, and shy.

This only makes me want her even more. I stand firm, pushing back all my nerves and anxiety. Her hair falls over her face, and she peeks up at me through her lashes. My stomach tightens as her eyes travel to my mouth, and I realize I'm licking my lips in anticipation.

This action doesn't escape her. She steps forward and drapes her handcuffed arms over my neck. "Isn't there _something_…I can do to change your mind?"

Before I can stop myself, my resolve slips. "Oh GOD," I confess, "You're so beautiful."

I swallow quickly when I notice that her lust filled eyes dilate. Once again I brace myself for the feeling of absolute lust that crashes through my body. Slowly I maneuver out of her embrace. _Damn it to hell!_

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

"Isabella, I…" I start but stop as she steps towards me. After taking a deep breath, I force myself to continue. "I work for your father," I say softly, looking at her with a determined expression that left no doubt about what I just said.

"I need you to know that I am a happily married man." I mumble.

She licks her bottom lip, nods her head, and begins to stalk towards me. "So you say, but words are just words. But you see I am a woman that believes action, because action speaks louder than words, Officer Masen." Oh, those _words_ drip like sex rolling off her full, plump lips. _God, I wanna bite that lip._

"Miss Swan, I don't think this is such a good idea" my voice shakes as my guard begins to slip. "I am a man of the law." I find myself stepping towards her. "Sworn to protect, honor, and uphold the truth in all things…and all I can say right now is that – your stunning."

I try to control my breathing and squelch the fire burning rapidly throughout my body as her index finger grazes my cheek gently from temple to chin. "Oh, Officer, not only am I beautiful but I'm very talented as well." Yeah, everything I have ever heard about this woman _must_ be true. She's gorgeous and she knows it.

"I don't know if we should be doing this. But I don't think I can force myself to walk away." I manage through a closing throat, " Not to mention that I'm scared shitless. What about your father?"

"I know," she states as she wraps her hand around my tie and brings my face just above hers. She lingers there, waiting for me to make the next move. I close my eyes and inhale. HOLY SHIT! She smells divine, like freesias and strawberries on a warm, rainy summer day. It's intoxicating, and my vision clouds over with pure lust, need, and desire.

The last thought that crosses my mind…_If I'm going to Hell I might as well do it thoroughly._

"Officer Masen?" she murmurs.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Do you want me?" she asks seductively.

I swallow hard. "Yes," I reply as I struggle to breathe.

"Kiss me," she commands. Her hot, sweet breath washes over my face, and who am I to deny this woman anything.

She gasps when I part my lips slightly and gently sweep them across hers. They're soft, like satin, and lusciously sweet. All the air in my lungs escapes and my heart slams against my rib cage. All my resolve, my barriers, and my sanity leave the very instant I allow my lips to touch hers. She's warm, delicious, and the only thing I can think about is losing myself in her.

I move to pull away, and she whispers, "Please, don't stop." Closing my eyes tightly, I pull her into my arms and push her up against the side of my squad car.

Her movements are limited due to the handcuffs. I move to grab the key from my pocket, but she stops me, "No, leave them on."

My hands reach up and knot themselves into her hair. "Please, I can't…we shouldn't be doing this. If your father…" she silences me with her mouth. "Forget my father for now," she mumbles in between pants.

Breathing heavily I bend over, placing my hands against my knees, attempting to regain some type of control. She steps forward and runs her hands through my hair. I groan loudly as her nails scrape across my scalp.

In an attempt to get closer, my fingers move of their own accord. They reach out and caress the calves of her legs. Slowly moving upward, they linger just behind her knees. She throws her head back, and the sexiest moan I've ever heard escapes her lips. If she moans that way just from me touching her legs, I can't wait to see what kind of noises she can make when I do other things to her.

Resting my head against her stomach, I breathe deeply. My hands trail up her legs and stoke the smooth skin on the backs of her hamstrings. Her skin is so soft and smooth. Gradually, I sweep the tips of my fingers upwards, under her barely there skirt, and brush them against her…her bare ass? FUCK ME…she's not wearing any panties.

Unable to control myself, I immediately, in one fluid movement, grab hold of her ass and stand up. She locks her legs firmly around my waist, and she groans, "Oh, Officer Masen."

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. You have no idea how tortured I am right now," I state.

She stares at me directly and simply replies, "Then don't."

My right hand stays firmly in place as my left grabs her hair and pulls her neck to the side. "You have no idea what you do to me when you say that," I whisper as my teeth graze over her earlobe.

Her hands tug and pull at my hair as my lips explore her neck, all the way down to her collar bone and back again, biting, nibbling and..._holy fuck she taste so good_...licking. Her body bends backwards, seeking friction as she begins to grind into me forcefully.

Pulling back momentarily, I look at her, and she smiles encouragingly at me. The intensity of the fire behind her eyes is unlike anything I have ever seen. Her movements are swift and confident as she undoes the buttons on my shirt.

Gently, I lay her back into the seat, and she pulls me against her. "I want you," she whispers as her lips trail over my chest. Opening my eyes, I gaze down at her and move a strand of hair over her shoulder. Seeing a woman like this, wild and wanton, stirs up something primal inside me.

"Sit up," I command. She responds instantly. I remove my belt and toss it onto the car floor. Roughly, I shove my pants down around my knees. I take a seat beside her. Slamming the door shut, I leave the gentleman I once was locked outside the car.

My hands fit firmly around her tiny waist, and I drag her astride into my lap. "Stunning," I mutter as I draw her lips to mine once again. Her arms move frantically, with the cuffs still in place, over my neck and into my hair. My lips open slightly and capture her bottom lip in between my teeth. I can feel her wetness as it begin to run down her thigh as she grinds and rubs against me.

She feels so good in my arms. _How in the hell can something this wrong feel so damn good?_ Between heavy breathing and rapid pants I ask, "Are you sure you want this, Miss Swan?"

"Officer Masen, I need you," she moans.

"That's all I need to hear."

Swiftly, I shove her tank-top up around her neck. Not wasting anymore time, I reach out and take the full weight of her breast into my hands. They fit perfectly. Massaging, I pull and tease her mounds as her nipples harden beneath my touch. I lean forward and breathe slightly over her pink nipples, causing her to arch towards me.

"Oh, Officer Masen," she sings. Instantly her voice makes me harder than I've ever been before. Once again I take her swollen lips and kiss her passionately. My right hand trails over her ribcage, down her waist, across her thigh and over her swollen bud.

"Oh, you are so wet," I murmur as I kiss, lick, and nip at her throat. "Say it again," I demand. For some reason I love hearing this woman say my name that way. "I want to give you a reason to scream my name, Miss Swan."

"Officer…Masen," she stammers as I slip one of my fingers into her wet folds. She leans over and plunges her tongue into my mouth. Her hands rip and tug at my scalp as if her life depends on it. "Please…Officer Masen…I…Need…You," she begs as she pushes herself against the palm of my hand.

I love the fact that she's losing control beneath MY touch. I'm doing this to her, me - not Mike fucking Newton, not Eric or Tyler – me, Edward Masen. Officer Edward Masen.

Fisting my hands into her hair, I tug slightly and capture her nipple between my teeth. She grinds herself against me, creating the most amazing friction.

I groan deeply before grabbing her hips in my hands and slamming her down on me. Her nails dig into my neck as I bury myself to the hilt. Suddenly, she stills, quivering slightly, and her breaths are coming out in short burst of air. Her shaking lips are hovering over mine as she attempts to steady herself.

I hold her in place as we adjust to one another. I'm shocked at the emotion that's running through my body, so much emotion. She's so tight; I can feel every curve, every ridge, and every single inch of her. I pin my hips to the seat, fighting the urge to thrust them upwards.

She begins to rock and glide over me, drawing out moans from deep within. I feel myself almost drowning in the sensations of this woman wrapped around me.

I lean forward and capture one of her breasts into my mouth, rolling my tongue slightly over her hardened nipple. She yells out in appreciation and begins to roll her hips above me. "Hmm, you like that?" I murmur against her skin.

"Oh, Yes," she moans as she throws her head back in an attempt to get closer to me. She begins rotating her hips each time I exite her core. _OH GOD!_ I grunt loudly and still her movements momentarily. I'm already teetering on the edge, and I begin to chant baseball teams in my head. _Braves, Yankees, Dodgers…Red…Red…Red Soxs?_

"Fuck," I breathe as her hair grazes my chest. "Christ, woman, what are you doing to me?" Losing my battle, my thumbs dig into her hips and I thrust upwards. "I'm sorry; this isn't going to be gentle."

"Oh my God, yes," she moans. "Just...like...that."

Frantically, we work together, pushing and pulling into one another. My grip on her hip tightens as I pull her closer to me. Her glorious breasts bounce, and this has to be the hottest, most amazing thing I have ever felt.

She stops completely, catching me off guard. _What the hell?_ An evil glint flashes in her eyes as she smirks. Carefully, she removes her arms from my neck and places them on my chest. She runs a finger from my chin down to where we were connected and slowly back up to the center of my chest. She uses her palms to shift herself as she spins around with her back facing me.

I lean back slightly, shifting both my legs in between hers, hitting her at a new angle. She moans loudly as her hands use the cage in front of her for leverage. As she leans backwards, I thrust forwards. My fingers push deeper into her waist and occasionally rub over her delicious ass.

She shifts slightly, trying to get as close to me as possible. God, she feels so good, and unrecognizable words fly from my lips as I watch myself slide in and out of her body.

She is so exhilarating; this is invigorating. It's raw, carnal, and flat out pure NEED. We're not making love; no this was fucking, and we're just two beings coming together in _NEED_ of one another.

Needing her closer, I reach around, take her breast into my palms, and pull her back flush against my chest. Her hips grind and gyrate with rhythm as I thrust as deep as I can. This movement becomes a dance between the two of us. My lips seek out her sweet skin, and I kiss it in abandonment with each motion our bodies bring.

I moan with each thrust I make…

"I."

"Don't"

"Think."

"I."

"Will."

"EVER."

"Get."

"Enough."

"Of."

"You!"

Her head rolls back against my shoulder, and she begins to tighten around me. I secure her tightly to me with one arm and shift myself with purpose. My other hand trails over her stomach down to her nub. My thumb massages her sensitive bundle of nerves, and I bite down on her shoulder, marking her, claiming her. _MINE._

Her orgasm rips through her, causing her legs shake as she screams out, "Oh, God Edward!"

My muscles tighten, and the spring that's wound tightly, in the pit of my stomach, comes undone at the sound of her calling out my name. I pull her closer - I need her closer - and cling to her with need. We fall over the edge together, embraced by one another, and connected together in every way possible.

"Bella…I love you," I mumble into her shoulder as I release into her.

Ever so slowly she stills. I hold her firmly to my chest. I'm not ready to let her go. As soon as her breathing returns to normal, she shifts around to face me, still leaving us connected. She pulls my lips to hers and kisses me chastely a few times before laying her head on my chest.

After it's all said and done, the atmosphere still remains the same. Energy surges through the air. Our bodies still possess the lingering passion that refuses to leave. Heavily, I breathe in, still unable to shake the emotion that's continuing to course through my body.

Lifting her chin with my index finger, I am taken back by the tear-filled emotion I see in her eyes. "Can you still feel it?" I whisper.

Her face blushes a deep crimson, and she mutters quietly, "Yes, I always feel it when I'm with you." Her eyes drop from mine as she bites on her bottom lip. There she is again this shy childlike creature.

"Oh, no you don't. Now's not the time to turn shy on me."

"I'm sorry," she whispers as if she's done something wrong.

"Well, I'm not," I reply. "I just have a few questions for you, MISS SWAN."

"Questions?"

"Yes, like where in the hell were you going so fast?" I demand. "And what in the hell is in that Zip-lock bag?"

Her entire demeanor shifts, and she looks up at me with excitement written all over her face, "To see our son, Officer Masen. That Zip-lock bag is filled with the powered sugar I borrowed from Alice to make _your favorite_ French toast for dinner tonight. I really don't appreciate you leaving it on the ground."

I just chuckle as I start putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "You had this planned didn't you?" I accuse.

She blushes and nods her head.

"You know what, MISS SWAN…You never cease to amaze me." I whisper as I kiss her lips reverently.

"Edward, why are you still insistent on calling me Miss Swan?"

"Well, my darling wife, that's what's still listed on your driver's license. How long have we been married, love, and you still haven't had your license changed?"

"Oh."

"Come on, love, let's get cleaned up. Jake's going to be thrilled to see you. Not nearly as thrilled as I am, but we can continue this at home. Besides, I'm sure your dad wants to see you. You've not seen each in almost two years. He's been blushing scarlet all day at the thought of seeing you."

"Oh, Officer Masen, he wasn't blushing at the thought of seeing me. He was blushing…" she giggles, "at the thought…" she trails off.

All of a sudden everything drains from my body. "What?"

"Why else would he let Emmett bring me my car? Come on now, Emmett? Besides, he was very generous to let you go early to spend _time_ with your family," she laughs as she disconnects herself from me.

"I thought we were going to wait at least a week to tell everyone who I was. You know, let me do this on my own. I don't want any special treatment because I'm the Chief's son-in-law."

"Oh, Office Masen, don't worry. The only people who know are Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Dad. I promised we'd tell them together after you gave them a few days to get to know you."

"Yeah, we need to talk about that, little missy. I'm warning you right now, Newton better keep his eyes to himself."

"Newton?"

"Yeah, little Tinkers, apparently there's a lot more about you that I still don't know about." I kiss my way up to her ear and graze it with my teeth. "And I can't wait to for you to share more with me. Apparently, you are full of surprises."

Her eyes glaze over, and I chuckle as I step out of the car, dressing as I go. "Oh, TINKERS, one more thing…we have a new neighbor."

"Oh really, have you met them yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have, and so have you," I tease.

She quirks her eyebrow at me in confusion, "Well, who are they? Is it someone I went to school with? I hope it's not because there's no telling what you're going to hear about me from people in this town. There's a reason I've not been in contact with anyone since high school." She's giggling and laughing with each statement she makes. Her laugh is the most wonderful sound in the world.

I smile brightly and say the name of the one person that didn't live close by. "Tanya."

"Oh, Edward…your sister," she laughs; "This is just the beginning. I can't believe it; our entire family is going to be together now."

What a way to welcome your husband into your hometown. If this is just the beginning then I can't wait until forever. Like I said before, she keeps me on my toes, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**

* * *

**

Well, this was my second lemon, ever. How did I do? You see that little button? Yeah, that's the one. Click it and leave me some love. ~bellabee66~


End file.
